Coração de Gelo
by Catherine3
Summary: Hinata havia-se tornado fria e calculista, tinha afastado os seus amigos de si e o único que permanecia a seu lado era Neji. Este apenas queria a antiga Hinata-sama de volta.


**Esta fic já tem uns meses valentes :b**

**E eu na altura escrevi e dediquei á FranHyuuga quando a postei no Nyah!, porque aparentemente, ela gosta dos meus NejiHina - casal que só recentemente começei a gostar xD**

**Então.. como tou a postar as minhas fics aqui, decidi colocar este One tambem, até porque gosto bastante dela *.***

**Provavelmente irei escrever uma continuação á parte, falando de toda a história até aqui e depois deste momento, mas ainda deve demorar um pouco.**

**Espero que gostem :D**

* * *

><p>Os olhos de Hinata abriram-se no momento em que sentiu alguém aproximar-se de si. Ouviu um suspiro longo antes que colocassem uma bandeja com chá e duas chávenas na sua frente, ergueu o olhar e deu um pequeno sorriso a Neji – bem, pelo menos tentou dar.<p>

A herdeira Hyuuga havia perdido o sorriso e o olhar caloroso. Tinha já vinte e quatro anos, era líder do Clã, mas nada disso lhe trazia felicidade. Fora casada por obrigação com um homem horrível escolhido pelos anciões do conselho Hyuuga e a meio de uma noite, movida pelo desespero e o medo que ele lhe provocara, matara-o cortando-lhe a corrente de chakra do coração, quando a tentara violar novamente. Neji lembrava-se de encontrarem Hinata encolhida num canto, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a roupa meio rasgada e os braços arranhados. O marido, morto em cima da cama, tinha vomitado sangue e os seus olhos vítreos pareciam encará-la, culpando-a da sua morte.

- Hinata-sama – cumprimentou Neji antes de se sentar ao seu lado e serviu o chá. Ficaram em silêncio, apreciando a companhia um do outro, sentados no alpendre da mansão enquanto miravam a lua num silêncio total. Neji queria falar, queria perguntar-lhe o quanto tinha sofrido para que perdesse o seu brilho, para que evitasse até mesmo falar. Tinha saudades da Hinata gentil que ajudava toda a gente. Aquela Hinata, ali ao seu lado, não era a sua Hinata-sama. Aquela Hinata era fria assim como a noite nos dias de Inverno, enquanto a sua Hinata-sama era quente e refrescante como as noites de Verão. Tinha saudades dos sorrisos e até mesmo do gaguejar tímido. A líder do Clã Hyuuga não tinha qualquer traço do que fora, era apenas uma casca vazia, um coração de gelo que se tinha forçado a esquecer completamente as emoções.

- Neji – a voz era baixa, melodiosa e por uns segundos, ele surpreendeu-se por ela ter falado. Não ouvia a voz de Hinata á muito tempo e quando ela virou o rosto para o olhar, notou o quão tristes eram os olhos dela – porque continuas ao meu lado?

Ele entendeu de imediato o sentido da conversa. Hinata havia afastado os seus amigos de si a partir daquele dia e estes, aos poucos, haviam deixado de visitá-la e tentar trazer a velha Hinata de volta. Tinham-se conformado. Para o Clã Hyuuga, aquela era a herdeira por que todos ansiavam e não foi surpresa nenhuma quando apenas um ano depois do acidente, ela foi tornada líder do Clã. A nova Hinata era fria e calculista, com uma calma desumana sem igual. O pai de Hinata nunca mais a criticou. A irmã, Hanabi, via-a como um modelo a seguir, mesmo que não fosse capaz de se desligar do mundo como Hinata havia feito, afinal, não passara pelo mesmo pesadelo que ela e Hinata não a obrigara a casar com ninguém pelo bem do Clã como seu pai havia feito com ela. Ele era o único que se mantinha ao lado dela depois de todo aquele tempo. Treinavam juntos, partilhavam refeições e mesmo que se mantivessem em silêncio, tomavam sempre chá no alpendre todas as noites.

Ao principio, ele recusava-se a aceitar que aquela era Hinata e quando soube de tudo o que aquele monstro fazia á sua protegida. Preferia ter sido ele matá-lo e não a doce Hinata, e mesmo que fosse punido mais tarde, ela não perderia o brilho. Depois, enquanto todos se afastavam e ele ficava cada vez mais próximo, foi notando que aquele afeto por ela não era apenas de guardião para protegida. Hinata era a líder do Clã, forte o suficiente para se proteger, não necessitava mais dele, mas ele recusava-se a deixa-la sozinha.

Agora, depois de tanto tempo, ele havia finalmente entendido o motivo. Amava-a. Não como amava Hanabi, considerando-a praticamente uma irmã, mas sim como um homem ama uma mulher. Queria proteger Hinata de tudo e todos, mesmo que ela fosse suficientemente forte para se proteger e já tivesse passado pelas piores provações do mundo.

- Ora Hinata-sama, porque a amo – respondeu com sinceridade depois de um longo suspiro. Viu a surpresa nos olhos esbranquiçados da Hyuuga, depois, incredulidade e então, carinho e tristeza. Viu-a desviar o olhar para a chávena de chá em suas mãos e pouco depois, observou surpreso quando ela começara a chorar, mesmo que não fosse capaz de ver os seus olhos devido á franja que os cobria.

- Seu idiota – murmurou, fechando os olhos com força. Havia prometido a si mesma ignorar os seus sentimentos para sempre, não deixaria homem algum abusar dela como o seu falecido marido havia feito, não deixaria que homem algum a tocasse novamente e não deixaria que ninguém magoasse a sua irmã como a haviam magoado a ela e antes de mais, não se apaixonaria por ninguém novamente, principalmente depois de assistir de longe a felicidade de Naruto e Sakura enquanto ela estava presa naquele pesadelo sem fim. Mas Neji havia permanecido ao seu lado e apaixonar-se foi apenas a primeira promessa que havia quebrado. Ele era carinhoso e dava-lhe atenção excessiva mesmo que ela não pedisse por nada. Mantinha-se em silêncio ao seu lado, apenas aproveitando a sua companhia e não a deixava ficar sozinha. Os seus dias escuros gradualmente atingiram tons de cinzento e aos poucos, algumas cores vivas. Mesmo que não tivesse mais os seus amigos, tinha Neji e isso chegava. Agora, saber que ele a amava, era enterrar uma faca no seu peito. Tinha medo que esse amor terminasse e ele a abandonasse, pois agora ela era fria como gelo e não tinha coragem de amar como antigamente. As relações eram frágeis e inconstantes, sabia que poderia magoar-se no final e isso assustava-a.

- Hinata – sentiu os braços dele rodearem o seu corpo num abraço apertado enquanto sussurrava o seu nome com carinho. Deixou-se chorar, libertando os seus medos e todo o sofrimento que guardara dentro de si todos aqueles anos – eu nunca te vou abandonar – murmurou, sentindo o corpo dela relaxar aos pontos – o meu amor por ti nunca acabará, apenas irá aumentar com o tempo e mesmo que tenhamos brigas idiotas, eu voltarei sempre para ti, pois és a única que amo – a Hyuuga mordeu os lábios indecisa e olhou-o antes de retribuir o abraço. Neji fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação de senti-la tão perto e sentiu duas mãos delicadas tocarem-lhe o rosto. Podia sentir o corpo de Hinata mover-se para mais perto, a sua respiração tocar o seu rosto, o aumento das suas batidas cardíacas e então, os seus lábios tocarem os dele.

Um beijo doce, gentil e mais tarde, movido pelas emoções, apaixonado e necessitado. Quando se separaram com falta de ar o rosto da líder do Clã estava ligeiramente corado de vergonha – eu também te amo – admitiu corando ainda mais. Então ele riu, puxando-a para mais um beijo. Aquele coração de gelo, ele iria derretê-lo com o seu amor.


End file.
